mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi's Survival and Revival Skills
In this Game Yoshi is Back and in this game you can use guns and Mechs like you never saw before in a Mario game Power ups *Normal Yoshi: Can use guns like a boss *Fire Yoshi: When using gun Bullets Are Fire Balls *Ice Yoshi : When using gun the Bullets will freeze enmies *NEW! Spike Yoshi : Can use gun when in Ball mode *Returning! Hammer Yoshi can have Hammers *Cat Yoshi : Can use a M+RKB-ish Gun *NEW! Phantom Yoshi: Stop Time easy and GO FAST FOR LIFE *NEW!-ish Metal Yoshi: Get +99 Power Up of Boost *Returning! Blue Shell Yoshi : Can do A Spike down attack and Fly and dive bomb *DLC ONLY Dio Yoshi : Like Normal Yoshi but with A STANDO POWER *Episode Luigi only Kira Luigi: Same as DIO yoshi but it bit the dust *Dash Yoshi : Runs like he did in Mario Galaxy 2 *Light Yoshi : Can SHINE BABY SHINE *Star Yoshi : LIKE OTHER STARMANS also Longer When in Mech Boss Battle World 1 Yoshi Island *Tower : King Goomba *Castle : Metal Luigi World 2 Green Hills *Tower: MECHA EGG PAWN *Castle : Metal Sonic (And Badniks) World 3 Robot Land *Tower : The Devil Famliy *Castle : Vile *Airship: Larry,Lemmy and Ludwig in the L Beast World 4 Meme Land *Tower : ROBO DAD *Castle : Chara WORLD 5 Morioh Town * Tower: Fake Jotaro * Castle: Athother world Dio World 6 Bkini Bottom * Tower : Eggman * Castle : Plankton * Airship : Wendy Morton and Roy With MECHA Karren World 7 Rowlet Town * Tower : Row Bandits * Castle : Satan Rowlet World 8 The Underground * Tower : Erorr SANESS * Castle : Flowey World 9 Scoopa Koopa's Fast Food REOPENING * Tower: Iggy and Chain Chomps * Castle : Dry Bowser * Airship : Bowser Jr and His Upgraded Koopa Clown Cart World 10 THE M CASTLE * Tower : Mind Controlled Bowser * Castle : Mario * THE VOID : ZA M (Mario Phase 2) Episode Luigi * Tower : Metal Mario * Castle : Metal Luigi * Airship : Mr. L * THE VOID : ZA M (Metal Mario Verison) Characters & Knuckles Playables! * Yoshi * Toad (Unlocked After doing the Quests "Rebuilting a shroom") * Waluigi (Unlocked After Doing the Quests "AHM Aracde Hack mania" and "WAH TIME TO SHINE!") * Rosalina (Unlocked after Buying Her a Gift) * Luigi (Unlocked When Buy And Complete Episode Luigi) Villans * Mario * Metal Mario * THE M AMRY Others * Princess Peach * Toadworth * Hudey * Krist * Papyrus * Sonic EXE * Talis * Kirby * Keroro * Toadette * Robo-Mario * E gadd * Fludd * Tokomon Mechas!!! Fire Class * Burst Mech : Can Bursting jump like a Jumpman on Shrooms! * Flaming Mech : Can Asorb and Spread out the fire * Accel Mech : Can Chrage and Ram Any thing in its Way! * FIRE DRAGON MECH : Made with all 3 mechs of The Fire Class Aqua Class * Jetter Mech : Can glide through water * Absorb Mech: Absorbs and Lets out Liquids * Shark Mech: Dive And explore in the water FASTER * AQUA SWORDFISH: Made wiith 3 AQUA CLASS MECHS Lighting Class * Lightbulb Mech: Shine your way to Win! * Elec Mech: Shock and Blow up your Enimes! * Speed Mech: Run as Lighting Can take You * LIGHTING PHOINEX: Made With 3 Lighting Class Mechs Category:Yoshi Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Characters